lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions
This article is about the groups of NPCs in their own faction. For how the player interacts with these factions, see the Alignment page. Factions are groups that players can forge friendships with or make enemies with. This system is based on alignment, which determines your reputation with each faction. As of , there are 24 different factions in the Mod. The factions menu can be accessed by entering the Middle-earth menu (default press "L") and scrolling over to the Factions section. This displays your alignment with all factions, and some other statistics. There are three main categories: "The West", "Rhûn", and "Harad". All that just went through the ring portal will automatically spawn in the Shire, which is in the middle of the Westlands. Every faction has an alignment meter - this is the defining characteristic of what constitutes a 'faction'. Your alignment with factions are earned by either killing enemies of that faction or doing quests for that faction (Gain Alignment) or kill someone in their faction. Besides this, factions have at least some of the following exclusive features, and many have all of them: * - used to craft the faction's exclusive items, such as Blue Dwarf Armor * Building blocks - bricks, pillars, and others, craftable on the faction table * Weapons and armour - craftable and generally worn by the faction's NPCs * Banner - craftable and held by the faction's Banner Bearers * Shield - a cosmetic item to display your allegiance (worn by some NPCs and by the player if their alignment is high enough) * Titles - earned by getting alignment with the faction * Mini-quests - sometimes given when speaking to NPCs * Traders - often sell the faction's items * Unit traders - from whom you can hire the faction NPCs to serve you * Invasions - an in-game event where groups of the faction's mobs spawn in a biome that they are at war with * Warhorn - a horn you can buy from the faction's unit trader to summon an invasion of the corresponding faction * Structures - houses, fortresses, and so on, that spawn in the faction's biomes and include NPCs * Regions - the region(s) of Middle-earth, the faction's people live in Some factions also have sub-factions, which are distinct groups within the main faction that also have some of these features. Sub-factions are not true factions because they do not have their own alignment meters. These include the Men of Dol Amroth (a sub-faction of Gondor) and the Rhudaur hillmen (a sub-faction of Angmar), among others. Note that the Utumno faction will always be enemies with the player; its alignment cannot be changed, and will always remain -66,666. Guide to inter-faction relations In the Lord of the Rings mod, there are five levels of faction relationships, which affect how NPCs interact with one another. Faction relations are usually, but not necessarily reflexive; that is to say, if faction A is allied with faction B, faction B is not automatically allied with faction A - for example, it may be neutral in return. Faction relations can be looked at in the Middle-Earth menu, under the appropriate tab. Allies The allies are all the factions the main faction uses to fight side by side with and they share a deep and positive relationship. A faction will NEVER tolerate a player attacks an allied faction. => They never attack each other and your pledge will surely be immediately broken by your faction if you attack their allies. Exemple: You're pledged to Taurethrim and you kill a Huorn of Fangorn. Because Fangorn is an ally of Taurethrim, they will warn you to stop this or your pledge will be broken. If you perseverate to kill huorns and ents. Taurethrim will break your pledge (even if you kill huorns out of the area of influence) Friends The friends are all the factions the main faction is in good mood with but they are not allied diplomaticaly speaking. However, you risk to anger it if you attack their friends, even if it's as not serious as attack an allied faction. => They never attack each other and you'll lose alignment if you kill a friend NPC. However, your faction will tolerate your bad behavior with their friends and won't break your pledge (unless, of course, you sufficiently lose alignment to fall under +100 alignment) Exemple: You're pledged to Rhùdel and you kill a Mordor Orc. You'll lose alignment with your faction but it won't break your pledge as long as you don't abuse their patience. Neutral Neutral'''ity means indifference. A faction doesn't give a single care you are the friend or the enemy of a neutral faction. Furthermore, it's rare the neutral factions attack each other, whether you order it to you hired units or when a NPC is accidentely hit by an arrow, a spear or a throwing axe from a neutral NPC; in that case, the injured NPC will attack its agressor who just aimed wrong (life is sometimes cruel). => Attacking a neutral NPC doesn't affect your alignment with your faction but it can help you to fight neutral faction if you hire some units, even if it has no personal interest to attack. Exemple: If one has hired Rohan units but has negative Lothlórien alignment, the Rohirrim will automatically attack the Elves. And if 'friendly fire' is enabled, then the Sword of Command can be used to make the Rohirrim attack the Elves even if the player has positive Lothlórien alignment.And finally, if one of the Rohirrim is wandering about and happens to be shot by an Elf, he will attack the Elf. This would not, however, happen if both units had been hired by the player. Neutral faction relations were added in - previously, factions could only be allies or enemies. Enemies The '''enemies are all the factions the main faction is in war with, but it's just by formality. Indeed, they not specially hate each other and can be able to be even conciliant. => Attacking an enemy faction will you win conquest points and alignment with your faction. But you can choose to be friend with two enemy factions if you wish. The two factions will accept it, as long as, of course, you don't do something which could anger them. Exemple:You're pledged to High Elves and you win alignment by attacking Near Harad. But if you decide to be friend with haradrims, the elves won't blame you and haradrims neither for your pledge to high elves. If you get to keep a positive and stable relationship with High Elves and Near Harad in the same time, you'll benefit the features of the two factions. Mortal Enemies The mortal enemies are all the factions the main faction is in war with and share a deep and harsh hate. Opposing to regular enemies, negotiations are impossible between mortal enemies. Furthermore, a faction will NEVER accept your friendship if you are already friend with their mortal enemies. => Attacking a mortal enemy faction will you win conquest point and alignment with your faction. You'll lose alignment with the two factions if you try to be friend with them in the same time. At last, you cannot pledge to a faction if you've got positive alignment with its mortal enemy. Exemple:Dunland will distrust you if you are a friend of Rohan and won't let you get their friendship if you are pledged with Rohan. The rohirrim will find odd you are friend with dunlendings and your alignment with Rohan will drop too. If you want to spare your standing among the one, cancel it among the other (yes, life is really cruel). If you want to make life less cruel, go to the mod settings and put "alignment drain" on "false". The Utumno faction is mortal enemy with all other factions. Therefore, it is not listed in the relations tables below. List of factions Here follows a list of all factions in the mod, with a short introduction to each. Angmar main article: Angmar (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 13}} The forces of Angmar are the dark faction that reside in the Valley of Angmar, a remnant of the dominion of the Witch-King of Angmar. Only the positively evil or extremely foolhardy player would dare to meddle with such a faction. The Hillmen of Rhudaur are the sub-faction of Angmar. They are also found in Angmar, as well as in the surrounding areas. Blue Mountains main article: Blue Mountains (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 13}} The Blue Mountains are the peaceful home to the Blue Dwarves, cousins to the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. Like all their kin, Blue Dwarves have a love for the precious metals of the earth, and a large part of their time is spent in mines deep underground. Dale main article: Dale (Faction) }} The Kingdom of Dale is the kingdom of the Northmen in Rhovanion. Allied to the Dwarves of Erebor, they have grown wealthy thanks to trade with Dwarves, the Woodland Realm, and Dorwinion. Their army consists of brave warriors, archers, and cavalry equipped with high-quality mail and weapons, forged by the Dwarves of Erebor. Dol Guldur main article: Dol Guldur (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 20}} Dol Guldur is an evil-infested region at the southwest corner of Mirkwood where Sauron lived before moving to Mordor. The forces of Dol Guldur represent the source of all corruption in the forests of Mirkwood, and their sinister urge to conquer directly contrasts the tranquil seclusion of their counterpart faction: the Wood-elves. Dorwinion main article: Dorwinion (Faction) Dorwinion was a very old kingdom founded in the first age by the Nandorin and Avari Elves. Later, in the Second Age, as Gondor reached its golden age, it assumed the rule of Dorwinion. An Easterling invasion in the second millennium of the Third Age effectively caused Gondor and Dorwinion to be split, and the remaining Men and Elves took over the rule of Dorwinion. |members = Dorwidhrim (Vintner guard, Vintner guard captain, banner bearer, Vintner guard crossbower, vinehand, vinekeeper, merchant), Dorwinion Elf (warrior of Bladorthin, banner bearer, captain of Bladorthin, Vintner-elf) |shield = |banner = |added in = 28 }} With a climate ideal for grape-growing, winemaking became the chief economic activity in Dorwinion. The wines of Dorwinion were bought by people as far away as Dale, the Woodland Realm, and Erebor. Dúnedain of the North main article: Dúnedain of the North |shield = |banner = |added in = (Rangers) (Dúnedain) }} The Dúnedain of the North are the last descendants of the Dúnedain, men from the ancient kingdom of Númenor. They are often perceived as dangerous rogues, roaming the wilds throughout western Middle-earth. However, they are courageous, dour men who defend the Westlands against attack. The Rangers are survivors of unparalleled skill, being well-trained in the art of combat, and they are very hardy. Though few in number, their kind will not go gently into the shadow. Dunland main article: Dunland (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 9}} Dunland is the home to the sworn enemies of Rohan, the Dunlendings. After they were driven out of their old home in Rohan they went to Dunland to scrape a living off rocks, making them wild and vengeful. They are, however, somewhat civilized, being able to coexist in forts and taverns. During the Third Age, they have allied themselves with Saruman's forces in hopes of exacting revenge upon the Rohirrim. Dunland is perhaps the most neutral of all factions in the mod. As you can see in the table below, it has very few allies and enemies; it is neutral with most other factions, and vice versa. Durin's Folk main article: Durin's Folk |shield = |banner = |added in = 5}} Durin's Folk, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, are master craftsmen and miners, similar to their cousins in the Blue Mountains. They value the riches of the earth, and delve deeply through complex systems of mines in the mountainous terrain of their home. Though small in stature, Dwarves are fearsome in battle, especially since they have the skill to forge some of Middle-Earth's strongest arms and armour. Fangorn main article: [[Fangorn (Faction)|''Fangorn (Faction)]] Nothing embodies nature's power more than the might of the '''Fangorn' faction, which is composed primarily of Ents and their lesser relatives, the huorns. Preferring to isolate themselves from the wars of Middle-Earth, the forces of Fangorn will only rise to protect their forest home. When they do however, they are frightfully dangerous. In fact, Morgoth first created trolls for the purpose of combating Ents, and even then, the Dark Lord never was able to extract the secrets of the ancient tree-herders. Gondor Main article: Gondor (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 2}} Gondor was the kingdom of Men in Middle-earth, bordered by Rohan to the north, Harad to the south, the cape of Andrast and the Sea to the west, and Mordor to the east. Its first capital was Osgiliath, moved to Minas Tirith in TA 1640. The city of Minas Tirith remained the capital of Gondor for the rest of the Third Age and into years of the Fourth Age; other major fortresses include Dol Amroth in Belfalas and Osgiliath, which was a city on the Anduin. Gondor was founded by the brothers Isildur and Anárion, exiles from Númenor. Gondor was an allied kingdom with Arnor, whose line of king chieftains came from Isildur, while the Line of the Kings of Gondor was from Anárion. Gondor was at the height of its power in its early years due to the ships and the military might that its armies possessed. However, continued attacks by allies of Sauron, civil war, and a devastating plague caused it to gradually decline over the course of the Third Age, being ruled by a Steward after the line of Kings failed. Gondor has many fiefdoms, including Lossarnach, the Blackroot Vale, Pinnath Gelin, Lamedon, the haven of Pelargir, Lebennin, Dor-en-Ernil, Anórien, and Ithilien. Harondor was also once a fiefdom of Gondor, but now it is a debatable land, fought over between the folk of Gondor and the Corsairs. Gundabad Main article: Gundabad |shield = |banner = |added in = 15}} The Gundabad Orcs are a race of Orc originating from the Misty Mountains. Throughout the Third Age, they have come to occupy nearly all the mountains in northern Middle-Earth, spawning abundantly when it is dark. This evil faction is perhaps the most common and numerous, but also the least powerful when compared to others in the mod. However, not all of the orcs from Gundabad were cut-throat scavengers. In the Misty Mountains and Grey Mountains lurk the Gundabad Uruks, among the most powerful orcs in the mod. They are certainly not a force to sneer at - Gundabad Uruk Armour is tough, and their weapons are powerful and intimidating. Half-trolls main article: Half-trolls (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 22}} The Half-trolls '''reside in the volcanic desolation of Pertorogwaith and are very brutish and hostile towards enemy players. In fact, their mannerisms and culture in general are significantly less refined than that of most other factions, as a result of their unnatural origin. They usually spawn with mohawks on their heads, tusks in their mouths, and a stature taller than that of a normal NPC, giving the impression of a warthog-like monster. They wield stone based tools and ride rhinos that charge into opponents at high speed, making them a dangerous foe. '''High Elves Main article: High Elves , |shield = |banner = |added in = 17}} The High Elves are the most powerful and knowledgeable of Elves in Middle-Earth, being part of the ancient Noldor race. They reside in Lindon and Rivendell, two of the few remaining safe-havens for their kind. Throughout the Third Age, the High Elves decide to leave Middle-Earth and return to their home in the Undying Lands beyond the sea. But they are nonetheless valiant, and by their courage Middle-earth was defended for five thousand years. Should the darkness come again, their numbers are not great enough to have victory, but their deeds in the last defence of the West shall be sung in all the halls of Mandos. Hobbits main article: Hobbits (Faction) |shield = None |banner = |added in = 1}} The Hobbits are a race of small, hairy-footed, peaceful folk who inhabit the Shire biome and are well-known for their love of food, drink, and pipeweed. They pride themselves in their simple lifestyles, isolated from the world of the "Big Folk." Most Hobbits (called "Halflings" by many Elves and Men) live in holes underground. Not nasty, dirty, wet holes full of worms and oozy smells, nor yet dry, bare, sandy holes with nothing to sit on or eat. These are Hobbit holes, and that means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home. Isengard main article: Isengard |shield = |banner = |added in = 6}} Isengard is a warlike faction, the brainchild of Saruman the White, who, seeking the One Ring, decided to make his own army to rival that of the dark lord. Aside from using ordinary Orcs from the Misty Mountains and allying with Dunland, he bred the Uruks. Born from Orcs and Men, they are significantly larger, faster, and stronger than the lesser snagae. Members of this faction take orders only from their creator, and wreak destruction wherever they go. Lothlórien main article: Lothlórien (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 2}} The Galadhrim of Lothlórien are a peaceful yet powerful faction of Elves. Their land is that of beauty and light, headed by the Elven Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The land is defended by slender elven-bows, and in it alone grow the great Mellyrn Oddly enough, many of the Galadhrim dwell in houses in the branches of the Mellyrn. The people are mainly of Silvan origin, and dress in grey. Their realm is one of the safest places in Middle-Earth, and the Elves there will fight to keep it that way. Mordor main article: Mordor (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 1}} Mordor is the corrupted realm which the Dark Lord Sauron inhabited for the greater part of the Third Age. It is festering with foul creatures, most predominately the Mordor Orcs, that roam both day and night. The faction of Mordor is indisputably evil and formidable, acting as a force that threatens to engulf Middle-Earth and its Free Peoples in darkness. All of Middle-earth will fall sway to the Dark Lord and his servants! Morwaith main article: Morwaith (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 23}} The Morwaith people are not very well-known among those of Middle-Earth. They dwell in the southern reaches of Harad and rarely travel beyond their homeland. Morwaith are tribesmen, skilled at survival in the open savannah in which they live. They have a unique culture that involves the worship of the Great Lion. Their major enemies are the Taurethrim, whom they call "Forest-Men." Near Harad main article: Near Harad (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 17}} The Southrons of Near Harad are mostly isolated from the rest of Middle-earth. They do, however, have frequent disputes with their northern neighbors, the Gondorians, and as such they side with Mordor, whose lord (known to them as Melkor the Excellent) they worship. Most of the land belonging to this faction is inhospitable desert, routinely fought over by the many petty kingdoms of the Southrons. Rhúdel main article: Rhúdel (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 31}}The Golden Easterlings are a great kingdom of Men, bound to the will of their god, the Dark Lord, and are ready to serve him in his war against the Free Peoples. They are the grandest of all the kingdoms in the east, and they are skilled in the art of fire. They are also in a trade partnership with their neighbors, the Dorwidhrim. They also are known for their golden armour, hence the name, "Golden Easterlings" Rohan Main article: Rohan (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 8}} Rohan is the realm of the Rohirrim, whose lifestyles revolve around the training and breeding of horses which they hold sacred. Because of this, the Rohan faction comprises of the best horses and cavalry in all of Middle-Earth. As one of the greatest kingdoms of Men, the Rohirrim, or Eorlingas, have a long history, vibrant culture, and expansive territory that stretches from the foot of the Misty Mountains to the great Anduin River. Taurethrim main article: Taurethrim (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 25}} The Taurethrim (Sindarin: Forest-men) roam the Jungles of Far Harad which they hold sacred. They have a feud with the Limwaith and the Morwaith, and members of either of those two factions would do well to avoid messing with the Taurethrim, for their warriors are the strongest warriors in the jungle, and they are the only faction to use blowguns. Utumno main article: Utumno (Faction) Utumno is the most corrupted of all factions, headed by the Dark Lord Melkor himself. In fact, it is impossible to get positive alignment with this faction. The forces of Utumno are hostile to all other NPCs in the mod and will attack them without hesitation. They are powerful as well, being the sole faction that contains balrogs, ancient fire-demons thought to exist only in lore. Woodland Realm main article: Woodland Realm (Faction) |shield = |banner = |added in = 7}} The Wood-elves (Silvan Elves) of the Woodland Realm are arguably the most dangerous of the Elven race, being both powerful warriors and distrustful characters at the same time. In fact, they will not hesitate to attack any player that does not have at least +50 alignment with their faction. Nevertheless, the vigilant Wood-elves guard the last peaceful realm within the corrupted forests of Mirkwood. They represent one of the last Elven civilizations remaining in the Third Age of Middle-Earth. Other Factions Listed above were all the true factions in the mod; that is, groups of NPCs with an associated alignment meter. However, there are some other technical 'factions' defined in the mod's code. Neutral Neutral is the faction assigned to all entities which have no defined faction. This includes animals, vanilla mobs, players, and even inanimate objects like paintings and arrows. The Neutral faction has no properties; it is merely a 'placeholder', so that the mod does not always have to handle the possible case where a mob has no faction. Hostile Hostile '''is a faction defined for NPCs that are always hostile to all other factions (including their own) and players. This includes the Bandits most notably, and some other mobs, such as the Gondor and Rohan ruins wraiths. '''Dark Huorns '''Dark Huorns '''is another invisible faction which includes the Dark Huorns of the Old Forest. This faction was defined purely so that Hobbit alignment could be gained from killing Dark Huorns. Previously, the Dark Huorns were assigned to the 'Hostile' faction. ru:Фракции zh:派系 de:Fraktionen Category:Factions Category:Gameplay Category:NPC